


Now or Never

by BlueRockAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Disturbing dreams, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hangover, Injury, Lance is 19, Lance knows cpr, Lance use to be a lifeguard, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Out of character pidge, Paranoid Keith, Pidge is 17, sleep deprived Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRockAngel/pseuds/BlueRockAngel
Summary: "As you can see."  He hit a few keys to bring up four more screens.  "Everyone who is on the ship is being monitored.  Shiro is not here so he will not show up.  Also appears Pidge is not on the ship too..."  Everyone looked at Pidge before turning back to Coran."Coran,"  Keith said softly.  "Pidge is right there.""I noticed that."  He hit few more keys.  "The ship dose not want to lock in on her."  Lance noticed Keith looking at Pidge intently."No."  Lance said to Keith."It's her."  Keith started to say."Keith, no."  Keith took a step towards her."She's doing this."  Pidge backed away from him."No!"  Keith launched himself at Pidge.  Lance got between Keith and Pidge while she hid behind Hunk.





	1. I was not rebelling!

Lance walked right into the green Paladin's room. He carried a pack of water and pain relievers.  
"Pidge." He called into the dark room. He was answered by a groan. "I hate to do this to you." He turned on the light.  
"AH!" she yanked the covers over her head. "Oh god! Kill me."  
"That's what happens when you decide to rebel during a diplomacy party."  
"I was not rebelling!" She jerked up pulling the covers off her head. "What have I done?" She yelled before recoiling in pain.  
"We are not at war with anyone." Lance said. "Keith and Allura got you out of there before that could happen." She was still wearing her dress from last night and her hair was falling out of the bun.  
"Like I was saying. I was not rebelling." She was rubbing her head. "I was nervous. So I had two drinks."  
"Three." Lance said as he handed the water and pain reliever. "You said last night, you had three."  
"Oh god, did my brother see me?"  
"Big time."  
"Wait," She looked at him. "When did you get back?"  
"Last night. The same time you, Allura and Keith came back from the party."  
"Did I do anything embarrassing?"  
"Not at the party." She looked at him wide eyed.  
"Lance," She sounded scared. "what did I do?" Lance looked at her thinking.  
"Nothing worth mentioning." He darted to the door. "See you at breakfast." He said really fast.  
"LANCE!" She got out of bed. "I did do something, didn't I?" She got to the door. "What did I do? Did I kiss Keith...Hunk...Shiro." She gasped. "Please tell me it was not you again!"  
"See you at breakfast!" He called down the hall.


	2. What Happened?

Pidge cleaned herself up and dressed. She walked into the dinning room. She went up to Lance.  
"I'm starting to remember kissing someone." She said leaning over him. "Who was it?"  
"Still not telling you. We all agreed. It is better this way." Pidge stared him down. He was not budging.  
"Fine!" She sat down. Hunk came in with her food and set it in front of her.  
"How are you feeling?" Hunk asked as he sat down across from her.  
"A lot better than when I woke up. Are you going to tell me what happened last night?"  
"I am not telling you." Hunk said. "We all agreed. It is better this way." She glared at him. "Still not telling you." She turned to Keith.  
"Your brother is mad at me about you drinking last night." Keith said. "I don't need you mad at me about your actions I could have stopped."  
"SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME!"  
"We all agreed not to tell you." He said.  
"Did you all rehearse that?"  
"Pretty much." Matt and Allura came in. "So, did Shiro leave?"  
"He did." Allura said.  
"Wait, Shiro left already?" Pidge asked.  
"He has a long trip. We need to start the next step."  
"But I just got back from my mission." Lance whined. "Can't I sit this one out."  
"You have the easy job." Keith said. "You get the cover Pidge. While the rest of us are going to be the distraction."  
"OK. Baby sit the gremlin." She glared at him.  
Later that day they were on Galra ship. Hunk stayed in his lion, Allura and Keith caused a disturbance in another part of the ship while Pidge and Lance. Lance stood at the door to watch out for any one coming. Pidge had her mini computer hooked into the ships main computer. She clicked away on her holographic keyboard.  
"Why won't you guys tell me what happened last night?" She asked not looking away for what she was doing.  
"We agreed it was best." Lance said.  
"Why is it best?"  
"You will be mad."  
"If I promise not to get mad, will you tell me?"  
"Not happening." She let out a growl.  
"Fine!" She continued to tap away until an alarming chirp. "No!"  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know. They set up a new kind of firewall." She typed away. "This is not good. I think they have a virus set up for their defense. We are going to lose everything. I think I can-" A yellow flash filled the room and she screamed. Lance spun around to see her drop to the ground.  
"Guys, Pidge is down!" He yelled into his com as he ran to her side.  
"Allura and I are on our way to you." Keith said. Lance looked at her bracer that was still hooked in and smoking. He yanked wires out of the ship computer.  
"Pidge!" He moved her head towards him. She was out cold. "Wake up!" He heard foot steps coming towards them. He pulled his bayard out and amid. Red and pink came into his view. He put it down. Allura rushed over to them followed by Keith.  
"What happened?" Allura asked.  
"I don't know." Lance said. "I think she was electrocuted by the computer." He started picking her up.  
"Give her to me." Keith ordered. "You cover." Allura helped Lance get Pidge on Keith back. They ran down the corridor that lead them to the location of the yellow lion. "Hunk! We are on our way to you now. You better be ready to go."  
"Don't worry I am." They made it to the lion. As soon as they were safe in the lion Hunk took off. "What happened?" Hunk asked as the others were putting Pidge on the floor. Keith hovered of over her.  
"Pidge was electrocuted." Lance said.  
"She's not breathing!" Keith yelled.  
"Remove her breastplate!" Lance yelled as he dove in next to Keith. Allura helped remove Pidge's armor. He went through the steps of performing CPR. It took a couple round out breaths of air and chest compression before Pidge let out a gasps and started coughing. Allura sat her up and held on to her.  
"Where did you learn that?" Keith asked.  
"Use to be a life guard." Lance said. "I know basic first aid."  
"Why am I not surprise? You did it to pick up women, didn't you?"  
"No." He said unconvincingly.  
"How many did you save?"  
"One middle age woman who was pretending."  
"How did you know she was pretending?"  
"She grabbed my ass." Keith let out a chuckle. Allura was looking at Pidge's left arm.  
"Can some one get the first aid kit?" She asked. Keith got up to get it. Lance looked at Pidge's arm. It had been covered in armor before now he could see the yellow glowing wound.  
"What happened?" Pidge asked shaking.  
"You had an accident." Allura said calmly. "We are getting you back to the castle as fast as we can. What do you remember?"  
"Yellow... flash." Pidge said hoarsely.


	3. You Want to Fight?

(Memory)  
"Pidge!" Lance walked into Green's hanger. He had not seen Pidge for days. He looked around. Then noticed a green glow from under one of the tables. He walked over to it and heard the clicking of keys. He looked under to find Pidge. She had dark circles under her eyes. "Pidge? When was the last time you slept?"  
"I don't know." She said hoarsely. "When did Shiro disappear?"  
"3 days ago."  
"Okay, so 4 days ago." She said.  
"You need to sleep. You can't keep pushing yourself like this."  
"I need to find him. I can sleep when I'm dead." Lance slammed the laptop and pulled it out of her hands.  
"HEY!"  
"You're going to bed!" He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out from under the table.  
"Let go of me!" He pulled her to her feet. "I have to find him!"  
"I'm doing this for your own good." He managed to twist her around so he could pick her up around the waist and keeping her arms pinned. "You don't respond to being asked nicely." He dragged her out of the hanger. He had made it as far as the common room when she manage to get her one of arms lose. She elbowed him in the face. He dropped her but kept a hold on her.  
"You know I can kick your ass." She growled.  
"Whatever gets you to sleep." He said. He yanked her back into his arms. She struggled in his grip. He ended up entering the room backwards. He eventually fell over the couch with her on top of him.  
"I need to find him!" She cried trying to hit him but he had her wrists again. "I can't sleep till I find him." She went on like this for a couple a minutes. The fight in her was gone and he let go of her wrist. She cried into his chest. She eventually fell asleep. Lance could not bring himself to move her to her bed. He was afraid of her getting a second win. He did not want to get another elbow to the face. He laid there looking up at the ceiling. A familiar mullet came into his view.  
"What happened?" Keith asked. Lance shushed him.  
"She's finally asleep. She wouldn't go to bed."  
"And the common room was the best place."  
"This is where we ended up. She elbowed me in the face." Keith smirked.  
"It's a great improvement."  
"You're so funny." He looked down at Pidge. "She was killing herself looking for Shiro. I had to do something."  
"I could hear you two from the training room."  
"Allura said get her to sleep no matter what. I got her to sleep. She kicked my ass too."  
"Yeah, next time let me know a head of time. So I could watch."  
"Shut up." Hunk came him to the room.  
"Hey, Keith!" Keith shushed him and pointed down at Lance and Pidge. Hunk walked over. "Aw, that's so cute. Where's my camera?"  
"Yeah, it was cuter when she was punching me." He said. He noticed a knowing smile on Hunk.  
"What?"  
"You care about her more then you realize."  
(Present)  
"Explain to me again what happened." Matt leaned over the table looking at Pidge's bracer.  
"She was downloading info from the computer. Then said something strange popped up." Lance said. "She said they had a virus as their defenses. It was infecting her computer. She was trying to stop it. That's when she got electrocuted." Matt picked up the bracer and held it up.  
"So we can't get anything off this?" He said.  
"She said we were going to lose everything because of the virus."  
"The mission was a failure." Then threw the bracer to the table. "This is useless."  
"Are you sure that's what she said?" Allura asked from across the table.  
"She did start to say that she could do something."  
"Something what?"  
"I don't know. She was electrocuted."  
"We will have to wait till Pidge wakes up to find out what she knows." Allura said.  
"Yeah." Matt said. "This cargo pilot is useless." Lance throw one of the chairs that was between him and Matt. Allura let out a yelp.  
"You want to fight?" Lance threaten. "We could fight!" Matt stared Lance down as he got in his face.  
"Lance!" Keith shoved him away from Matt. "Go cool off in your room." Lance glared at Matt then to Keith before he turned to the door. Hunk stood next to the door. "Hunk make sure he stays there till he cools down."  
"Yes, Sir." Hunk said as he followed Lance. Keith turned to Matt.  
"It would not have mattered who was there. This still would have happened ."  
"She shouldn't have been there in the first place."  
"I know but she can take care of herself. Picking a fight with Lance is not going to help things."  
"He just really bugs me." Matt walked to the door. "I'll see two you tomorrow." Keith leaned against the table and took a deep breath. Allura walked around the table to stand next to him.  
"That was very Shiro like." She said.  
"Really." He said looking up. "I think Matt could take him."  
"Now how do you think she will react if you had let that happen?" She asked. He looked to her.  
"That's why I didn't let it happen. I don't think I can handle her mad at me."


	4. I Had a Really Bad Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning disturbing dreams

The next day, everyone took turns waiting for Pidge to come out of the pod. Late at night Lance walked into the room to find a half asleep Hunk. Hunk woke up when Lance approached her pod.  
"Lance," Hunk said as he stretched. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'll take over." Lance said.  
"Dude, Matt doesn't want you here."  
"I want to be here. Now, go to bed." Hunk got up and head to the out of the room. Lance took his spot. There was a pile of comics there. He picked one up. He sat next to her pod.  
He was there for two hours about to fall asleep. A beeping coming from the pod woke him up. He stood up in front of it as it opened. He caught her. She looked around confused.  
"When did I get here?" She asked groggy.  
"A couple days ago." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Lets get you to bed." Her arms went round his waist.  
"Okay."  
He lead her into her room and sat her down on the bed.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to walk out. She held onto his hand to keep him from moving further.  
"Please," She said softly. "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone." He turned to look back at her. He had never seen her so frail. He could not turn her down.  
"Alright," He looked around the cluttered floor for a spot. "I'll sleep on the floor." She pulled his hand towards her.  
"No, with me." He looked at her.  
"Pidge, your brother will kill me."  
"He won't. I don't want to be alone." She moved over for him. "Please."  
"Alright." He removed his jacket before he climbed in next to her and pulled the covers over them. She curled up next to him with her head resting on his shoulder.  
He felt himself drift off to sleep. He was pretty sure he had been a sleep for a long time.  
"Lance." A soft voice called to him. "Lance, I need to talk to you." He slow opened his eyes. Pidge was laying on the pillow next to him. He was facing her. "I need to ask you something." She said.  
"Can't it wait till morning?" He asked.  
"No." She said. "It can't."  
"What is it?"  
"Something is coming." She said. "I'm the reason for it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have to promise me."  
"I depends of what I'm promising?"  
"If you have to." She took a deep breath. "You have to kill me."  
"What?" He was shocked by her words.  
"If I live this thing will come, kill everyone and destroy the ship. If I die, then you save everyone."  
"There has to be another way." Tears were forming in her eyes.  
"You have too, Lance." Her voice cracked. "The fate of the universe lies in if I live or die. What Keith decides, just let him. I told him I forgive him for whatever happens."  
"When did you talk to him?"  
"Just before you." She looked around. "Oh god. It's here. Please promise me, you won't stop Keith. Please!" Yellow eyes appeared behind her. Black hands grabbed her and yanked her out of sight.  
Lance bolted up right in bed. He looked down at the small figure curled up next to him. He brushed the hair out of her face to make sure it is her. She was still there. He slowly moved out off the bed. He moved to the door and opened it. He looked back at her to make sure she was still sleeping. He went into the hall way and closed the door. He leaned his head against the door and took a deep breath.  
"Were you in there all night?" Lance looked to Hunk.  
"Is it the morning?" Lance asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then yes."  
"Dude, her brother-"  
"I know, man. But you did not see her. She did not want to be alone. It would have happened to you, if I had not taken over." Hunk looked at him closely. Noticing the cold sweat.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I had really bad dream."  
"Really, so did I."


	5. Try Again.

(Memory)   
"No one finds it weird that we are sending the most sociable person into the big black hole in the ground," Pidge said looking down a hole. "While sending the lest sociable person to a diplomacy party." She looked at Keith. "No offence, Keith."  
"None taken." He said looking at the hole.  
"Pidge," Shiro turned to them. "Lance in capable of doing this job. Just as Keith is capable of the party."  
"I'm not saying he can't do the job." Pidge said. "I'm saying he's going to die from the lack of human contact. Especially from females."  
"You volunteering to come with me." Lance asked. Matt gave him a glare. Pidge looked down at the hole.  
"I rather wear the monstrous dress." She said.  
"Good choice." Keith smirked.  
"So, the plan is to send Lance into the cave to retrieve the artifact." Coran explained. "Matt will monitor Lance life signs and send him directions to get through the cave. Hunk will stay here to make sure the equipment stays functioning."  
"And to make sure Matt lets Lance back up." Hunk added.  
"I really appreciate you being here." Lance said to Hunk.  
"No problem, buddy."  
"I'd let him up," Matt said. "Eventually."  
"Only because I'll have the artifact." Lance pointed out.   
"Lance since there is some concern for the stability of the cave." Allura said. "You should leave your bayard here."  
"So, I'm going in unarmed?" Allura picked up the staff and handed it to him.  
"No, you will have this." Lance looked at the staff.  
"Where are the hobbits I'm leading to Mordor?"  
"She said she's not going with you." Keith said.  
"Oh, real funny." Pidge glared at Keith while he smirked. Lance took the staff from Allura.  
"This is not my weapon of choice." Lance said. "I'm a sharpshooter."  
"Do you want the cave to fall in on you?" Matt said. "You use your bayard in there. That is what will happen."  
"This is just a precaution. You won't need to use a weapon."  
"Alright." He slipped the staff in with the stuff he was taking with him. He walked up to Pidge. He leaned in close to her as she was still looking at the hole. "How about a good bye kiss?" She looked at him with a tint of pink on her cheeks.  
"Get in the hole." She snapped.  
"Whatever you say, bae."  
"Bae!?" Her face getting pinker.  
"What is going on?" Shiro asked Hunk.  
"I have no idea." Hunk said. "I can't believe he's doing in front of her brother." Lance got into the harness. He walked over to the edge. He slowly slide his way down the mouth of the cave.  
"Allura, I know you are going to do very well at the party." He said. "Keith, don't get into a fight. And Pidge," He gave her a grin. "Don't launch a thousand ships." He said with a wink then he was out of sight. Everyone looked at Pidge whose face was now red. Her hand covered her mouth and she eyes were wide. She looked at the others. She dropped her hand from her mouth.  
"I'll see you at the castle." She rushed away.  
(Present)  
"Hey, Hunk." Lance greeted as he walked into the kitchen. "Have you seen, Pidge?"  
"Yeah." Hunk handed him a cup a coffee. "About two hours ago."  
"How did she seem?"  
"A little out of it, but expected. I tried to get her to eat something. All she wanted was a cup of tea. She said she was feeling cold."  
"Do you know if Allura or Coran checked her out."  
"I image they would have."  
"I'm going to go look for her."  
"Try the common room." Lance started to walk out the kitchen. "Lance." He stopped and turned back to Hunk. "It's not your fault." He gave him a half smile.  
"Thanks."  
He went back out of the room and down the hall. He entered the common room. He found her sitting on the couch cross legged cradling a mug in her hands. Her laptop was open in front of her. She was sitting there staring at it. He walked around. He noticed the mug was still full and that her laptop was off. She had not noticed him as he got closer to her.  
"Pidge." He waved his hand in front of her face. He had to do it a few times. Her head snapped to him. "Are you okay?" He asked her.  
"I'm sorry. I feel glitchy." She had on his jacket he left in her room in. She pulled it tighter around her. "I can't seem to get warm. I'm sorry I took your jacket."  
"No problem. You need it more than I do." She looked down at her mug.  
"My tea is cold. I just got it."  
"That was two hours ago."   
"No. It was 10 minutes ago. I saw Hunk."  
"I just saw him. He said he saw you two hours ago."  
"What is wrong with me?" She put her mug down. "I'm not like this. Staring at nothing for hours."  
"Pidge, you had a big jolt to your body. You are still recovering." She closed her laptop.  
"I'm going to my room to take a nap." She got up and walked away. Lance leaned back in his seat. After five minutes of sitting there he started feel tired. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.   
When he opened his eyes again. He was in a room he never seen before. He looked around. There was movement next him. A hand smacked him in the face. He noticed some auburn hair was sticking out from under the covers. He pulled the covers back.  
"Pidge?" She was slowly waking up squinting at the light.  
"Pidge?" She said. "You haven't called me that in years."  
"That's right. It's Katie." She looked at him amused.  
"Did you hit your head last night? You seemed more confused than usual." She sat up. "Aren't you going to say something to me?" She smiled.  
"Like..." He became uncomfortable by how close she was to him.  
"What is today?"  
"Happy...birthday."  
"Lance, that was 4 months ago. Try again." She linked her hand with his. He noticed the ring.  
"Our Anniversary." She smiled.  
"Yeah, one year." She leaned close to him and gave him a kiss. "My brother hasn't killed you yet."  
"He still hates me?"  
"That doesn't matter." She pulled him close to her to kiss him. She pull him on top of her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him. He eventually relaxed and gave in. Wrapping his arms around her to bring her in closer to him. He made his way to her neck. Her arms dropped away from his neck to the bed. "It's using me." He stopped. "It's making me do this to keep you from killing it." He pulled away from her. She is staring at him blankly. "I told you what has to happen." She took his hands and placed them at her neck. "Don't stop Keith. The universe is doomed without us. I mean you." A black cloud rushed into the room and knocked Lance off the bed.  
He woke up on the floor of the common room.


	6. I'm a Normal Girl

(Memory)  
"Is she dying?" Lance asked.  
"I think she's singing." Pidge answered.  
"To a Telephone in Altean. Now that's entertainment. Why is she singing?"  
"She's sad because her lover gave her twelve gold coins." Hunk said from his spot on the floor. "But then the wizard cut open the bag of salt, and now the dancing minions have nowhere to put their big maple..." Hunk moved his hand around. "fish thing."  
"Uh-huh." Lance said. "Why is she singing?"  
"Her lover?" Pidge said. "I thought that was her chiropractor?"  
"Because of that thing he did with her feet? No. That was personal." (Note: The lines come from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.) Keith walked into common room to find Lance, Pidge and Hunk watching Altean movies.  
"What are you three doing?"  
"I'm waiting for my computer to finish to configure the data." Pidge said.  
"I'm waiting for Coran to return with some tools." Hunk said.  
"I'm trying to figure out why she is singing?" Lance said. Every one looked at him. "What you expected me to lie? I wasn't going to do that."  
"You could not have come up with a better way to spend your time?"  
"Nope."  
"I'm going to leave you to your movie." Keith walked back out.  
"I should go find Coran." Hunk got up. "He may have forgotten." Head out of the room. Pidge looked back at her computer.   
"Want to watch something else?" Lance asked.  
"Yeah. Kind of hard to understand what's going on when I can't understand what they are saying." Lance went through the movies they had brought with them after returning to earth. He sat back down stretched out on the couch. His arm going behind Pidge. "This going take a really long time." She looked away from her computer. "It's at 15% that was after an hour and half." She leaned back.  
"Enjoy the movie." Lance said. He started to get tired half way through the movie. He felt Pidge lean against him at one point. He fell asleep. He heard the ending credits going. He slowly opened his eyes. He found Hunk kneeling in front of them with a big smile on his face.  
"I may have taken pictures of how cute this is." He said. Lance looked down to find Pidge using his leg as a pillow. He looked back up a Hunk.  
"What is wrong with you?"  
(Present)  
Another dream. Lance walked into the kitchen. Pidge is kneeling down to a medium size dog. Their dog.  
"You miss Lance too, boy?" She said. "I hate it when he's on those long missions." She stood up and spotted him. A smile spread across her face. She rushed over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up as their lips came together.   
"This is the best way to be greeted." He said between kisses.  
"It's been a month." She ran her fingers through his hair. He lifted her onto the counter. "I also have something to tell you." She pulled away slightly so their nose touched. "Your going to be a father." The shock of the news took him awhile to respond. He picked her up again and spun her around.  
"We are going to have a baby!"  
"Babies." She corrected him. He put her down. "We're having twins." He cradled her head in his hands. She placed her hands over his.  
"Well, it's going to be a very long time before we sleep again." He gave her a quick pack on the lips. He turned his attention away from her to the dog. He looked back at her. The blank look in her eyes showed. The smile slowly faded way.  
"It keeps showing you a happy future." She said. "It will never happen. You need to remember this is not real. It is not going to let you live happily ever after." She turned to the knives on the counter. She pulled one out and held it over her chest. "You are almost out of time." The room filled with blackness before she could plunge the knife into her chest.  
Lance woke up in his room. The dreams had started ending with Pidge doing something violent to herself. He was not sure why he dreamt about her this way. He thinks it maybe his guilt. He dragged himself out of bed. He has been feeling tired lately. Once he was dressed he head out to the kitchen. He staggered into the kitchen.   
"Hey, Lance!" Hunk greeted. "Coffee is almost done." Keith was there leaning on the counter. His head propped up on his hand and his eyes closed. "So I was telling Keith about this idea I had for upgrading the lions."  
"I think he's asleep." Lance nudged Keith, who woke up.  
"That sounds great, Hunk." Keith said. He looked over at Lance. "When did you get here?"  
"Just now. Why are you so tired?"  
"I don't know. Weird dreams." He close his eyes again.  
"What kind of weird dream?"  
"I don't know. Just weird. Weird enough to make me not want to go to sleep."  
"What do you do at night?"  
"Patrol, training room, maintenance on Black." He opens his eyes. "Hunk, I might need you to take a look at Black." He looks over at Lance. "Why do you look so tired?"  
"I don't know." He said. Hunk walked over to the with two mugs and put it in front of them.   
"Make another pot." Keith said to Hunk.  
"Okay." The doors to the kitchen opened again. It was Pidge still wearing Lance's jacket. "Morning, Pidge."  
"Morning." She walked up to the counter. She looks at Lance and Keith. "Are you two okay?"  
"I'm fine." They said at the same time.  
"You want any thing to eat?" Hunk asked.  
"Just tea." She pulled the jacket closer to her.  
"So what are your plans for today?" Hunk asked.  
"I'm going to do some maintenance on Green." She said. "I'm not 100% but I should do something."  
"I can help you if you need it." Hunk offered.  
"Sound like you might be needed in Black's hanger." Lance said.  
"What's wrong with Black?" Pidge asked.  
"Keith's been doing maintenance on Black while sleep deprived."  
"I didn't do anything to break Black." Keith said. "Just to make sure I put things back in the right place."   
"I can lend you a hand." Lance told her. Hunk handed Pidge her mug.  
"Thanks, Lance." She walked out of room with Lance behind her.  
"So what are you going to do?" Lance asked.  
"Just some basic maintenance." She said. "I haven't heard Green for a while."  
"Is that unusual?"  
"No, I guess not. I just feel uneasy about it. Just want to really make sure I still have that connection."  
"You will. Out of all of us you have the strongest connection with your lion." They walked into the hanger. Pidge went over to table and opened to up laptop. A wrench lay on the table top. She picked it up and turned to Lance. A roar filled the room. They turned to Green.   
"Girl," Pidge said. "What's wrong?" The force filed surround the lion. The sound of four more lions roaring in their hangers. Keith and Hunk came running into the hanger.  
"What's going on?" Lance looked over at Pidge. He saw a look of disgust on her face. Her hand gripped the wrench so hard her knuckles were white. She let out a frustrated yell before she threw the wrench at the force field.   
"Pidge!" He grabbed a hold of her shoulders to turn her to him. She looked confused before she became dizzy. She grabbed her head and her legs gave out for under her. She fell into his arms.  
They went up to the observation deck. The screen showed all the lions with their force fields up.  
"I don't see any reason for the lions to be doing this." Allura said. "We have scanned the castle. Every life form is accounted for."  
"There is something wrong with me." Pidge said from her seat. "I'm no longer worthy."  
"Pidge this is something else." Lance said.  
"It would have just been Green not all of them." Keith said.  
"I'm a normal girl." Pidge said. "I can't think, can't fight, can't pilot, I can't do anything!" She stood up. "I'm a liability!" She walked out of the room. Lance started to follow her but Matt stopped him.  
"I got this." He said. "Katie!"  
"The out burst in the hanger." Keith said to Lance. "That seemed very out of character for her. Don't you think?"


	7. She's Doing This!

(Memory)  
Lance had heard from Keith that the dress, Pidge would be wearing to the diplomacy party, looked ridicules. He could not stop laughing. This had Lance interest peaked. He walked to the room he knew Pidge was getting fitted. He was picturing the ugliest dress with huge puffy sleeves. What he saw was not even close. It was a fitted bodice with a large layered skirt. It was high in the front then dragged on the floor in the back. She stood in front of a mirror playing with her hair. This was a sight of her he had never seen. He did not want to interrupted her. She would eventually see him.  
"What did they do to you?" He asked with an amused smile. She looked at him through the mirror. She dropped her hands to her hips.  
"Okay, come on." She said to him. "I know you want to."  
"Want to what?" She turned to him.  
"Make fun of me in this dress. Keith couldn't stop laughing."  
"I think it was just the dress not you. That's a lot of dress for such a small girl."  
"It's a request from one of our guests." She looked down at it. "They think I'm a doll they can dress up."  
"I can't believe you're putting up with this."  
"It's customary. It's a harmless dress. I like dressing up. Up until now I had no reason to wear one."   
"Does Allura have a dress like this?"  
"Not as cumbersome." She turned to the mirror. "If we are under attack I can't fight in this."  
"Can you dance in it?" She let out a laugh and turned back around to him.  
"Even if I could who would I dance with? Keith?"  
"I pretty sure there will be a few takers." He pulled out his phone as he walked up to her.  
"What are you doing?"  
"See if you can dance in that dress." Music started to play and put the phone down. He offered his hand to her.  
"Oh no." She backed away from him. "I'm not dancing." Holding her hands up to him.   
"What if a prince from a planet we are trying to form alliance with asks you?"  
"Turn him down graciously."  
"He might not take it graciously." He took her by the hands and placed them around his neck. He moved his hands on her waist. "Do you want to be the face that launched a thousand ships?" She gave him a look of shock before she rolled her eyes. "What?"  
"I'm not one of your girls." She said. "You can't just flatter me and expect me to swoon."  
"Cause you don't fall for those sort of things."  
"I've very good at calling you out on your bull shit."  
"This is not bull shit." He said flatly. "You look very nice. I'm kind of not use to it."  
"Oh, still laying it on thick."  
"Pidge, I'm really trying to complement you."  
"You're trying to fluster me for some reason. It's not going to work."  
"You look beautiful." She stiffened up under his touch. "I'm not going to be the only one who noticed." They stared at each other for a while. She started to feel nervous.  
"Lance, the music stopped." She said softly.  
"So it did." He said softly. He lowered his head to hers. Their lips were close.  
"OH GOD!" She shoved him away. "This is weird!" She spun around and tripped over the train. She untangled herself, ran into the dressing room and closing the door behind her.  
"Lance, you in here?" Keith called from the hall.  
"Yeah!" Keith walked into the room.  
"We are having a briefing on your next mission." He said. "Pidge, you can join us when you're all changed."  
"Okay." She squeaked.  
(Present)  
"Coran and Matt are trying everything to find out why the lions are cutting us off." Hunk said. He and Lance were in the common room.  
"We don't get those lions back on line we are in trouble the next time we are attack." Lance said as he laid down. "What would cause them to do that?"  
"Not sure." Hunk thought for a moment. "Keith thinks Pidge might have something to do with it."  
"Keith is sleep deprived." Lance closed his eyes. "Pidge is not feeling well."  
"You keep saying that. But that was not like her yesterday. Allura and Coran has not checked her out since the mission."  
"Hunk, Keith is a paranoid bastard. Stop listening to him."  
"Alright." Hunk got up and left the common room. Lance started to drift off. He heard the door open again and soft foot steps. The foot steps stop right next to him. He did not open his eyes. He felt cold figures brush against the side of his face. They were cold enough for him to wake but he did not move. Cold lip pressed into his then moved across his cheek to his ear.  
"Lance." A whispered voice said. "You better go stop him." It was Pidge. "Keith is going to kill me." Lance eyes opened and he sat up. No one was in the room. Hunk came back into the room.   
"Did you see someone leave this room?" He asked as he got up.  
"No." Hunk said confused. Lance ran into the hallway. Hunk followed him. "What's going on?"  
"Someone was in there with me." Lance said looking around. Keith came running around the corner.   
"Did you see Pidge?" He asked them.  
"No." Hunk said. "She should be in her room." Keith rushed past them.  
"What's up?" Lance asked as he and Hunk followed Keith.  
"I fell asleep in the training room." He said. "Something was in there and it tried to strangle me."  
"What does Pidge have to do with it?"  
"It was her foot steps."  
"You know her foot steps?"  
"I know everyone's. Hunk's is heavy. You prance. Allura is soft but it taps. Pidge is so light you can barely hear them."  
"Are you sure it was her?"  
"Pretty sure." They made it to her door. Keith opened the door. They looked in to find Pidge was in bed sound asleep. Lance yanked Keith a way from the door and closed the door.  
"It could not have been her." He said. "She has been recovering. There's no way she could have been in the training room and make it back here before us." Lance said calmly. "Pidge has been a meek kitten lately. I don't think she would try and strangle you."  
"I'm not saying she try to strangle me. Am I the only one who remembers last year when she broke her ribs. The pods were malfunctioning and we could not put her in. We had to tie her down because she would not sit still."  
"She was shocked there is a different."  
"Since we came back from that mission I've been seeing yellow eyes every where." Lance looked at Keith noticing the dark circles under his eyes.  
"When was the last time you slept." He asked. "You look like shit."  
"You both look like shit." Hunk said. "Lets go see Coran. He could scan the ship and check you two out."  
They found Coran in the control room.   
"I have scanned the ship." Coran said. "I have not found anything out of the ordinary. All life forms we pick up are accounted for."  
"Is there something like an Incubus that exists out here." Lance said leaning on the consol.  
"In your case it would be a succubus." Hunk pointed out.  
"What is that?" Coran asked.  
"Female demon sprit who appears in men's dreams and seduce them. The result in the decline of the man's health and mental state. Sometimes ends in death. It kind of fits what's going on here."  
"We don't have the sort of thing." Coran said. "Does that happen on earth?"  
"It's a folklore."  
"Alright." Coran turned to the consol. "If they were on the verge of death. The computer would have alerted us to it."  
"Say what?" Lance said.  
"The computer has been monitoring your health since you came on to the ship."  
"I feel like that's invasion of privacy." Lance said.  
"Your health is very important to us." He pulled up a blue and red screen. "It seems you two are not taking very good care of yourselves."  
"They haven't been eating." Hunk said. Keith and Lance looked at him. "I see your plates after you eat. You don't think I wouldn't notice. I also know that Pidge is not eating either."  
"We will look into her later." Coran flipped through a couple of screens. "You both have lost some weight. Lance you seem to be sleeping a lot. But yet you seem very tired."  
"I can't explain that."  
"Keith you seem to be sleeping less."  
"You said you've been having weird dreams." Lance looked over at Keith. "What are they about?"  
"None of your business." Keith said. "What about you? What are you dreaming about you want to sleep so much?"  
"None of your business."  
"Whatever it is." Coran said flipping through more screens. "Both of your hearts rate go up. Both of you for different reasons."  
"You can tell why?" Lance become a little nervous.   
"Before Keith wakes up cause he's scared. While you seem to be aro-"  
"Don't finish that." Lance cut him off.  
"What the hell are you dreaming about?!" Keith yelled. The door to the control room opened. Keith and Lance looked to the door. Pidge walked in.  
"It appears both of your hearts just skipped a beat." Lance and Keith looked a Coran.  
"STOP THAT!" They yelled. Pidge walked up to them.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"Nothing." Hunk said. "These two are feeling under the weather. Coran was just checking up on them on the computer. I think they got more then they bargained for." He smirked. They glared at him. "This is interesting how you are monitoring everyone."  
"As you can see." He hit a few keys to bring up four more screens. "Everyone who is on the ship is being monitored. Shiro is not here so he will not show up. Also appears Pidge is not on the ship too..." Everyone looked at Pidge before turning back to Coran.  
"Coran," Keith said softly. "Pidge is right there."  
"I noticed that." He hit few more keys. "The ship dose not want to lock in on her." Lance noticed Keith looking at Pidge intently.  
"No." Lance said to Keith.  
"It's her." Keith started to say.  
"Keith, no." Keith took a step towards her.  
"She's doing this." Pidge backed away from him.  
"No!" Keith launched himself at Pidge. Lance got between Keith and Pidge while she hid behind Hunk. "Bad Keith!"  
"She removed herself from the ships computer!" Keith yelled.   
"Why would I do that!?" She yelled from behind Hunk.  
"So we can't find out what you are." Lance pushed Keith.  
"You need to get a grip!" Lance yelled at him. "Coran, do we have anything calm him down?"  
"We might."  
"Good! Go get it!" Coran left.  
"Why are you protecting it!?"  
"You are attaching Pidge!" He pointed at her. "We do not attack team mates!"  
"Something is going on here. It all has to do with her."  
"There are two thing we can do here. You can go to sleep or we can lock you up till you calm down."  
"You are not making me go to sleep!"  
"Then we are locking you up." The doors to the control room opened. Matt and Allura came in.  
"What's going on here?" Allura asked looking around.  
"Nothing." Keith walked away. "Don't worry about locking me up." He said as he walked out the door. Lance let out sigh. A set of arms warped around him. He looked down at the mess of auburn hair.  
"Thank you." She said into his chest. He slowly brought his arms around her.


	8. Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while writing. Kept rewriting sections.

(Memory)  
Hunk and Lance were walking through the castle's halls.  
"Hey, guys." They looked around to see who said it. No one was around. "Up here." They looked up to see Pidge sitting on a ledge.  
"What are you doing?" Lance asked.  
"Exploring the castle. There are a lot of Passages way. You can get around without being seen."  
"Now why would you want to do that?"  
"Incase we need alternative rotes around the castle. It has been proven we need it. Might be faster." She smirked. "Want to help me see if I'm right? Want to race me to the training room?"  
"What do we get out of it?" He smiled up at her.  
"No, Lance." Hunk said under his breath.  
"I beat you to the training room. You do my chores for a week."  
"What, no kiss?" She rolled her eyes.  
"You win, I do your chores for a week."  
"Please don't." Hunk said.  
"You know that dose sound good." Lance giving a smug look.  
"No." Hunk let out a whine. Pidge got to her feet and opened up a map on her mini computer.   
"Ready, get set...GO!" She spun around and ran into the passage behind her. Lance took to a full force sprint down the hall towards the training hall. Hunk sign as he slowly jog down the hall following Lance. Lance near missed the door to the training room when he slid past it. He burst through the doors to find an out of breath Pidge standing next to a confused Keith.  
"You cheated!" Lance yelled pointing at her.  
"How?" She raised her hands.  
"That was a hologram of you in the hall way." He said. "You were here the whole time."  
"Before you came in here." Keith pointed behind him. "She came out of that vent."  
"You're working with her!" Keith looked a Pidge.  
"You made a bet with him didn't you?" He asked her. She shook her head yes. "On what?" He smirked.  
"He has to do my chores for a week." Hunk came into the room.  
"Who won?" He asked breathlessly. Keith pointed at Pidge. "Ah, man! Why do you do this to me?"  
"What are you getting mad at me for?" Lance said. "I'm the one whose doing her chores."  
"I'm just that nice of a friend I'm going to help you." Hunk said.  
"You think she cheated?" Keith said. "You pick where we go next."  
"What are you going to bet?"  
"My chores for a week."  
"Lance, no." Hunk said.  
"The control room." Lance said ignoring Hunk.  
"Deal." Keith said. "Ready, set...GO!" They scatted leaving Hunk to groan to himself. He slowly turned to the door to followed his friend.  
Lance crashed into the control room. He sees Keith and Pidge standing next to Shiro, who looked a little amused.  
"You are not real!" He yelled at he stomped over to them. He grabbed Pidge by the shoulders. She cleared her throat and looked to the right. Lance followed her stare to Shiro. He was giving him a disappointed look. Lance gave him a sheepish smile before he let go of her. Hunk finally made it to the control room.  
"Did you lose again?" He asked.  
"Why did you ask it like that?"  
"Yes!" Keith and Pidge said at the same time. Lance turned back to Keith and Pidge.  
"So, what you like him better or something?" He asked Pidge.  
"Keith and I do share a more profound bond. You know the arms." She turned to Keith. "I wasn't gonna mention it." Lance then turns to Shiro.  
"You're going to let them get away with this."  
"I'm sorry, Lance." He said. "You made a bet and you lost. You'll have to pay up."  
"Have fun cleaning the toilets." Keith said. Lance's jaw dropped in disbelief.  
"Pays to be Voltron's most adorable Paladin." Hunk said. Lance glared at Pidge.  
"Leader's pet." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
(Present)  
Lance walked into red's hanger. He made it over to one of the chairs in the hanger. He fell into it. He found his knees came to his chest. The last person sat in it, most likely Pidge, had been really short. He slouched in the chair and spread out his long legs. He started up at red.  
"Why are you cutting us off?" He said to the lion. "Things are getting crazy out here. Maybe you guys know what's going on. It would be really nice to know." He sat staring up at the red lion. His eyes became heavy like the have been lately. He closed them. He felt cold hand touch his arm. He jumped and looked to his arm. Pidge was kneeling besides his chair.  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to scare you."   
"What are you doing here? You should be resting"  
"I just wanted to see you." She said timidly.   
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." She moved closer to him. "I wanted to properly thank you for yesterday." She moved her fingers along his arm. She leaned forward and closing the gap between them. Her lip came in contact with his. His stared at her with surprise before he pulled her away.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Thanking you." She said with a shy smile. "I thought this is how you wanted to be thanked." She leaned in again to kiss him but harder. She climbed into his lap.   
'This is a dream." Lance thought to himself. 'I fell asleep.' She moved to his neck. As soon a he felt her teeth on his neck. "NOPE! Not a dream!" He yelled. He picked her up as he stood up. He placed her on her feet and held her by the shoulders.  
"Aw, you've been having dreams about me?" She said pawing at his shirt.  
"You are freaking me out." He said. "Your brother or anyone could have walked in at anytime." She pulled at hem of his shirt. Icy fingers brush against his skin.  
"Let's go to your room." Took Lance a couple ticks to recover before he grabbed a hold of her wrists.  
"I understand the last couple of weeks have been hard on you. Recovering, the lions cutting us off and Keith going off the deep end. But this is not going to make things better."  
"I've noticed the way you've been looking at me." She pulled herself closer to him. "I've liked you for a really long time. I would not mind."  
"You are in a very vulnerable place right now. I am not about to take advantage of you."  
"You're not taking advantage of me." She said standing up on her tip toes. "I'm right here, throwing myself at you. Like all those other girls."  
"I never took advantage of them. I want to go slow with you. Like snail pace slow. Like cuddle on the sofa slow. Why are you so cold?!"  
"Then warm me up." She broke her wrist free and grabbed him by the neck to bring his lip into hers. The force of her body colliding with him caused him to stumble back into the desk. She seemed to have gotten stronger. He grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her away again.   
"Stop th-" He froze when he was looking into yellow eyes. "What happened to your eyes?"  
"What about them?"  
"They're yellow." She looked away.  
"Shit!" She thought for a while and looked back at him. "You weren't suppose see that yet." She grabbed him around the throat. His air way was suddenly blocked. "I wanted you to take care of your leader. Now I'm going to have to kill you and hide till I'm at full power." He dropped to his knees while his vision blurred. "Then this ship will-" The pressure on his throat was gone and his vision came back. Pidge was on the ground and Keith stood over her with a tool in his hands.  
"Pidg-" Lance tried to talk.  
"I saw her eyes." Keith said. He throw the tool on the table. "You are lucky I was fallowing her." He kneeled down and gathered her up. "Help me before she wakes up." Lance got to his feet and grabbed a hold of her legs. They took her to the holding cells. On their way there they ran into Hunk.  
"What happened?" Hunk asked looking concerned for the state Pidge was in.  
"Get everyone to the control room." Keith said. "We'll tell you there." Hunk rushed to find the others. They made it to the holding cells. They dropped her in one of the white rooms. Keith was closing the cell when Matt walked in.  
"What is going on?" He sees his sister laying on the floor of the cell. "What have you done to her?" He went over the controls when Lance stopped him.  
"No." He said hoarsely. Matt noticed the marks on his throat.  
"Did she do that?" Matt said to him. "What did you do to her?"  
"She attacked Lance." Keith said.  
"She would not attack unless she had to." Matt said to Keith before he turned back to Lance. "What were you trying to do to her?" Lance noticed Pidge moving in the cell.  
"Look." Lance pointed to the cell. Matt turned and watched his sister sit up then gasped when she saw her yellow eyes. "She's possessed." She looked around the room before landing on the three. A sinister smile crossed her face.  
"Katie?" Matt said.  
"She has not been in control for a while." She said.  
Lance, Keith and Matt walked into the control where the rest team was. Coran had video feed from the holding cells. Pidge sat in the middle of the room looking at the camera. A twisted smirk on her face.  
"What is that?" Hunk asked looking between them and the screen. "That looks like Pidge but..."  
"It's a virus." Allura said. "We have seen this before. The Galra use to infected their own soldiers with it. It was usually the ones who would be easily captured."  
"Why would they do that?" Lance asked.  
"They would be brought on a ship. After a quintent they would escape, kill the crew and destroy the ship." Allura looked up at the screen. "Luckily, we have the cure." She turned back the them.  
"That was ten thousand years ago." Hunk said. "How do we know it will still work. The Galra could have improved this virus."  
"Seems to me they did not improve it." Keith said. "Pidge was infected two weeks ago. This thing took control couple days ago. I heard it say it was not at full power. Why was it not at full power two weeks ago?"  
"Pidge is not weak minded." Lance said. "It seems the Galra infected the weak minded. She was able to keep it from taking over." He suddenly thought of something. "Shit, the dreams."  
"What about them?" Keith said.  
"She would at the end of my dreams would tell me something was coming."  
"I had that dream too." Hunk said. "The first night she was out of the pod."  
"Same here." Allura said.  
"She told she forgave me." Keith said. "For whatever I have to do."  
"She used our connection to contact us." Hunk said.  
"It sounds more like her subconscious." Allura said. "She didn't seem to be aware that something was wrong."  
"She warned you." Matt said. "And none of you did anything."  
"She had gotten badly hurt." Allura said. "She was on our minds."  
"And you." Matt turned to Lance. "You had more then one dream about my sister. Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I was there when she got hurt." Lance said. "I was guilty for it. I thought it was my guilt."  
"Matt," Allura said. "Pidge is still in there. We will get her back. You, Hunk and Coran will stay here and work on the cure. Keith, Lance and I will go back down there and talk to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, for the short chapter. It is actually easy for me to edit.


End file.
